


you're mine

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Getting Lost, Getting Stood Up, M/M, Past Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, ill add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will be posting all of my Suyeol drabbles. Please comment any requests you want me to do :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're mine

"Ok, so, if anyone ever touches you, hit them right here in the jaw."

Chanyeol said pointing to his jaw in the middle.  
"You know I can defend myself right?" Suho gave Chanyeol a pointed look.

"You're a lover, not a fighter. You need to know how to defend yourself. I'll take care of you forever, you know that, but I can't be there all the time. You need to be able to beat the hell out of someone if needed."

Suho grimaced. "But wouldn't that be a little too harsh?"

Chanyeol gave him a look of disbelief. "No!You're mine, only I get to touch you. So if anyone else does, you need to teach them a lesson." 

Suho blushed and covered his face with his hands.  
"This is mine." Chanyeol said touching his lips, he gave them a quick peck. "This is all mine." Chanyeol touched Suho's chest. "Mine." He touched Suho's hips. "Mine." He punctuates this by grabbing Suho's butt. Palming Suho through his jeans he leaned forward until his mouth was right by Suho's ear and whispered, "And I'll hurt anyone who tries to come for this. I'll protect you the best I can but when I'm not there you have to know how to." 

Chanyeol gave Suho a look filled with love, sincerity, and a bit of lust. He finished by giving Suho an open mouthed kiss on his neck, and then on his throat, finally grabbing Suho's face in his hands as he smashed his lips against his. After breaking apart they leaned their foreheads against each other. 

By the end of the day Chanyeol taught Suho five ways to kick someone's butt.


	2. Upside Down, Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chnayeol and Junmyeon get lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while! School has been crazy! I will upload again as soon as I have time. Comment if you want :)

Chanyeol was vibrating with excitement. He had just found out from his boss that he could have the next week off. He couldn’t wait to go home and tell Junmyeon the good news. They had been trying to go on a camping trip for months, but their schedules had never quite matched up. 

It wasn’t so much that they both loved camping, but the thought of just having a whole week of peace to themselves was enough to get them to latch onto the idea. There would be no Baekhyun to come and interrupt their alone time, no Jongdae to come and pull Junmyeon away, and certainly no Sehun to come between them. He acted like their baby, thus he was constantly cuddling with either Junmyeon or Chanyeol, or basically jut intruding on their alone time. They loved him. They really did but this one week was going to be perfect for just the two of them. 

Chanyeol could already picture how the week would go. There would be lots of cuddling, lots of sitting in front of the fire and drinking hot chocolate, and lots of love making. That thought made Chanyeol look down and all he could do was smile and blush. They hadn't had alone time like that in a few weeks. Chanyeol grabbed his phone and texted Junmyeon the good news.

Almost immediately he got a text back with a whole bunch of smiley faces and hearts. 

***

On the day they were supposed to leave everything was chaos. 

"Babe! Why didn't you pack yesterday?!" 

Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. "Well it's not my fault that someone around here wanted to cuddle last night. I would've done it before that but Baekhyun came over to say goodbye. Again."

Junmyeon laughed, "He acts like he's never seeing us again. We have the most extra friends babe." 

Chanyeol just smiled at Junmyeon. He was right. Baekhyun was really extra most of the time. It was a good thing he had a partner like Yixing to balance him out. 

***

When Chanyeol finally finished getting everything ready and packed in the car they were headed on their way.

That was two hours ago and they were supposed to have reached the camping lodge about a half hour ago. They were both starting to get frustrated. Junmyeon pulled over to the side of the road, and took a deep breath. 

When he was finally calm enough he didn't know whether he should scream or laugh at the frustrated looking Chanyeol. The same Chanyeol who had the map upside down. 

Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon and then he followed his eyes to the upside down map. It was then, and somehow only then that he realized the map was upside down. He looked away and covered his face in embarrassment. 

"It's okay babe. C'mon let's find the place." Junmyeon pried Chanyeol's hands away from his flushed face and gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips.   
***

They had the best week to themselves, in fact it was so good Chanyeol, on their way home, managed to read the map upside down. Again. At least that's what Junmyeon thought. You can't really hurt Chanyeol for wanting to get one more round in before they went back to their busy schedules.


	3. Of Shirts and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finds Suho in the kitchen cooking pancakes---wearing his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update more frequently. College has been so hectic, but I must not let my fellow Suyeol shippers down.

Chanyeol woke up to the smell of pancakes. His stomached growled lowly and he felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he made his way into the kitchen he immediately broke out into a smile. 

Junmyeon was so cute. He was literally an angel that had blessed Chanyeol's life. Chanyeol continued to stare at Junmyeon who was busy cooking breakfast. 

Junmyeon was at the stove flipping the pancake in the pan while shaking his butt to the music playing in the background. He honestly couldn't get any cuter than this.

When Junmyeon turned around he almost dropped the spatula he had in his hand. He started blushing embarrassed by the fact that he had been caught dancing. He rubbed the back of his neck, his face turning a bright red. It was a nervous habit of his. 

"Is that my shirt?" Chanyeol asked. 

Junmyeon looked down at the shirt that he was currently wearing. The sleeves of the shirt sleeved shirt came down to about three quarters of his arm, and the shirt ended right above his knee. All in all, it was pretty obvious the shirt he was wearing was not his. 

"No it isn't. I don't have any idea what your talking about." Junmyeon feigned innocence. He tried to go back to making breakfast, but Chanyeol was having none of it. 

He went closer to Junmyeon and he put his arms around his waist. Junmyeon leaned into his embrace and he looked up at Chanyeol. He smiled a beautiful smile that Chanyeol couldn't wait to wake up every morning and see. 

Right when he was about to reach up and kiss Chanyeol he was being tickled. He quickly put the spatial down on the counter and managed to move them away from the stove so no accidents would happen.

At this point though Junmyeon was laughing so hard and his eyes were closed into the little crescents that Chanyeol adored. Chanyeol stopped tickling Junmyeon because he was distracted by the angelic glow he was giving off. 

Chanyeol was so in love with Junmyeon, he was certain he would love no one as much as he did Junmyeon. He would do anything to keep him by his side forever. 

Junmyeon blushed and covered his face from the special attention. They had been together for two years, but Junmyeon never got used to Chanyeol giving him these looks like he was his entire world. 

After they had breakfast they decided to lounge around all day. It was the perfect day for Chanyeol and Suho. They could just spend all day together with no interruptions. They could just be.


	4. saved by a beautiful man i didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon gets stood up. Chanyeol saves the day.

This was the last time. Junmyeon couldn't take it right now. How many times could he get stood up because he had "late nights in the studio" or he was "getting caught up" in one thing or another. He was so tired of being treated like he didn't matter. Kris has cared but he had never cared quite enough.

Junmyeon was sitting in the booth across an empty space. He was waiting for Kris at their favor restaurant, Saparito's, on their one year anniversary. He sighed in frustration and disappointment. He swore to himself that this would be the last time he waited. It was over between him and Kris. He called and of course it went to voicemail. Junmyeon left him a long voicemail where he broke up with him. If he didn't care then Junmyeon didn't have to either. 

Just as he went to get up, a tall man sat opposite to him, and quite obviously he said, "Hey babe, I'm so sorry I'm late." 

Junmyeon was confused and a bit mortified, as he was certain that this was not Kris, and that he had never seen this man before in his life. 

Quietly the man added, "Hurry up and sit down, my name is Chanyeol. Just go with it okay? Whoever didn't show up is an asshole." 

Junmyeon quickly took his seat just going with it like the man had said. Chanyeol reached over and put his hand on top of Junmyeon's as to play the role of the apologetic boyfriend. Junmyeon tried not to stiffen up so he wouldn't throw their act off. He looked at the man. He was tan and everything about him was long and big. He had the biggest most beautiful brown eyes. They were so expressive and bright, and they shined with a happiness Junmyeon hadn't experienced in a while. He had big ears but they fit so well on him, Junmyeon would go as far to say that they made him even more charming. His hair was neatly styled making him look handsome. And his smile, God his smile was so bright. It was like the sun and everything bright in the world had been taken and put into it. All in all, this man, Chanyeol was gorgeous, and Junmyeon was taken aback. 

Breaking out of his reverie, Junmyeon noticed that Chanyeol was trying to say something. 

"-orry this must suck being stood up."

Junmyeon assuming what he had said blurted out, "It's not so bad now that you're here". As soon as he said it he covered his mouth his rosy cheeks turning more pink if possible. 

Chanyeol let out a hearty laugh at that. Junmyeon noticed he had a great laugh too. When he laughed his whole body shook with the force of it. 

"I'm sorry I don't know why I said that. Sometimes I just blurt out what I'm thinking I've been told it's a pretty bad habit. I totally understand if you think I'm weird and you want to leave I mean I probably would if i was in your position li-"

Chanyeol cut him off, "Nope. I'm right where I want to be too. You know, I saw this gorgeous man walk in about an hour ago and he sat down by himself. All I could wonder was why such a beautiful man would be sitting by himself. As the hour went by I saw his face start to get more sad, and then this man was getting up he looked frustrated and he looked like he was about to leave. Then I decided I couldn't let this chance pass me by. So I got up and went to him and sat across from him."

Junmyeon was blushing madly by now. He hasn't even realized he was being watched. He cleared his throat and looked up into Chanyeol's eyes. 

"I'm glad you sat down because that man needed that." 

They both stared each other for a few seconds. Chanyeol decided to break the silence.

"So who's the jackass that left you here?" 

"My boyfri- ex-boyfriend. That wasn't the first time either, he always did it." 

Before Junmyeon knew it he was telling his whole story to the gorgeous man named Chanyeol seated right across from him. 

By the end of their now first date (they had both mutually agreed on it) Junmyeon had become more smitten with Chanyeol. 

They stood outside the restaurant now facing each other. He knows he had just broken up with Kris, but Junmyeon wanted to feel those plush lips he had been distracted by all night. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. 

Who cares, Junmyeon thought to himself. He was going to go for it. 

They both leaned in and finally, finally, their lips met. Chanyeol was jumping with happiness inside. This night was definitely not what he had expected, it was even better. 

This felt like a promise to something new.


	5. head meet pole, pole meet head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol runs into a pole when he sees Junmyeon

Junmyeon decided to go for a bike ride. It had been a while because he was so busy with his job, that unfortunately, he didn't really have the time. He got out his bike, and put on his helmet and made his way outside.

Once he reached the walkway he hopped on his bike and started to ride. He decided earlier to go into town, to visit his favorite bakery that his friend Jongin owned. 

It took him about gen minutes to get into town, and it would take him about twenty minutes to reach the bakery. His mouth was already watering at the thought of having one of the best vanilla cupcakes he had ever had. 

***

Chanyeol had decided to go for a bike ride. He had started a couple of months back, and he always took this trail that would lead him into town. When he was in town he would always stop by this bakery that had the most amazing chocolate cupcakes. His mouth was watering just at the thought. He only went to the bakery once every week, on his cheat day.

He was trying--and falling--really trying to get his body toned, and get a six pack. But it was so hard when the chocolate cupcakes were literally calling out to him. 

How could he say no to the small delicacy, who had done absolutely nothing to him?! That was just wrong. So every week, he would come. Today was a beautiful day. The son was shining high in the sky, and there was a slight breeze passing through. 

He made his way into town when he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen riding on his bike. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man, if he could he would've seen the street sign right in front of him. But he didn't.

Three. He was thinking about how much he would like to get to know the man. Two. He was wondering what his pink, rosy lips would feel like against his. One. He--

Smack. He went flying off his bike, his head hit the pole, and his body went flying. His bike stayed behind as he flew to the side. 

***  
• 3 months later •

Junmyeon and Chanyeol lay on the floor of Chanyeol's apartment, laughing hysterically. They had had a bit to drink.

"I still can't believe you ran into a pole because you saw me." Junmyeon giggled.

"I know, right?!" Chanyeol smiled, "I looked into the face of an angel." 

They turned their heads and smiled at each other. Right after Chanyeol had waken up, Junmyeon had helped him up, and they had gotten to talking. After passing that awkward stage, Chanyeol had asked Junmyeon on a date and it had become something. They weren't boyfriends but they were pretty close. 

"When you say things like that you make me want to kiss you."

"Really now?" Chanyeol smirked, "I was. I saw an angel and I didn't know what to do."

Junmyeon covered his face with his hands and groaned. Chanyeol always teased him and he secretly loved it. 

Junmyeon leaned over and cut off Chanyeol's incessant ramblings about angels, with a kiss. Chanyeol leaned in and smiled into the kiss. 

Hopefully they could become more really soon.


	6. hard cookies to swallow and keep down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junmyeon almost kills chanyeol with his biohazard *cough* double chocolate chocolate chip *cough* cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last drabble in this mini drabble series, no worries I will be starting a NEW suyeol drabble dump

Junmyeon loved to surprise Chanyeol with different things. One day he had tried out knitting. Now Chanyeol had a closet full of Junmyeon's failed attempts at scarfs and sweaters.

There was also that time that he had become obsessed with ceramics and pottery. That resulted in them having a cabinet full of mugs that were just _too_ short, and bowls that were just _too_ wide, and plates that were just _too_ big.

You could say that Junmyeon wasn't the best at making things, but Chanyeol had to hand it to him, he _tried_.

Lately, he had taken up the hobby of baking. The first time Chanyeol had come home to the smell of burnt cookies. They were black and in crumbs. They had definitely seen better days that's for sure.

The more times Junmyeon tried the better they got, but there was just always something missing. He would forget the sugar, or he would forget the flour. He would overcook them or undercook them. Chanyeol didn't know what was worse. Chanyeol made his way home, Junmyeon had told him that he had a surprise for him, and Chanyeol was pretty sure that it was another batch of cookies.

He sighed already regretting the stomachache he was going to get. He was so whipped for Junmyeon, the things he did for him. He shook his head as he pulled up to their home, and slowly walked towards their front door.

He said a quick prayer,

_God if you're listening, please please don't let me die today. I promise I will go to church more often. Amen._

He went inside and followed the sound of Junmyeon singing into the kitchen. When he heard Chanyeol's footsteps he turned to him and gave him a sly smile.

 _Oh no_ , he thought.

He smiled back at Junmyeon. "Hey babe, what's that surprise you have for me?", he covered up his nerves by letting out a chuckle.

"You won't believe what I did today." from the obvious mess of baking ingredients he _could_ see, he could, but he didn't mention it.

Before he could answer Junmyeon shouted, "I made your favorite cookies! Double chocolate chocolate chip!" He produced a plate of his "double chocolate chocolate chip" cookies out of thin air, and he looked so proud of himself. His eyes were widened slightly, and he was giving Chanyeol a hopeful smile, he was so cute and precious that he didn't have it in him to protest.

He reached forward and took one, his hand a little shaky. Junmyeon was smiling at him, and he smiled back reassuringly. He sent out a quick prayer again to the man upstairs,

_Please don't let her ruin this for me. Amen._

He took a timid bite and had to stop himself from gagging. He was pretty sure that these cookies should've been considered a biohazard.

He gave Junmyeon a pained smile. How could he mess up chocolate? How? He smiled (grimaced) at him, "Wow it's so good babe. It's so...interesting. Yeah that's it. These are g-great."

He was smiling so hard at this point to look convincing, one of his eyes was starting to look droopy and his cheeks were shaking from smiling so hard for so long. Junmyeon smiled at him, "Thanks babe! Here eat another one!"

***

\- 2 Hours Later -

"Babe are you okay?" Junmyeon called to Chanyeol through the bathroom door.

Between his dry heaving over the toilet, Chanyeol managed to yell back a "I'm good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are some of my fav drabbles I've done, these are really from when I first started :') I'll never forget these


End file.
